Antes del amanecer
by Giselita
Summary: Serie de viñetas que incluyen las frases que Stephenie Meyer sube a diario. Propuesta dada en el grupo de Yahoo I Love EdwardCullen. CONTIENE SPOILERS Las frases
1. Frase: Tanya

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

…

**Tanya**

-Oh Bella, ¡estás hermosa!- exclamó Angela mientras volvía a abrazarme. Le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras mis ojos iban a la pista de baile al escuchar sonar una suave melodía.

Ya había pasado el suplicio de bailar la primera canción como la esposa de Edward. No tenia por que volver a hacerme pasar por aquella tortura. Estaba segura de ello, hasta que sentí una fría mano apoyándose en mi hombro. Oh no.

Me di vuelta con mi rostro fruncido en una mueca de descontento, lista para negarme.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a bailar conmigo? Mira que yo los casé y puedo deshacerlo…- me dijo Emmett tratando de sonar serio. Cosa imposible en él. Dejé caer mis hombros mientras inevitablemente Emmett me guió al centro de la pista.

Al menos no tenia que preocuparme por tropezar y en cualquier caso la pieza era bastante suave como para hacerlo dignamente.

Entonces vi a Edward parado a un lado de la pista y, para mi descontento, Tanya se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que ella le hacia señas para que bailaran.

_¡Edward no se te ocurra aceptar!_ Pero no podía leer mi mente. De todas las mentes del universo ¿por que tenia que ser justo la mia? ¿Justo ahora?

Escuché una risita al lado de mi oido. –Esta es una faceta bastante graciosa…aunque prefiero verte tropezar.

-Muy gracioso.

-Bella, son solo amigos. Bueno, al menos Edward tiene eso en claro. En cuanto a Tanya…- dijo revoleando sus ojos y echandoles una mirada por sobre su hombro.

-Ni lo digas.- bufé tratando de mirarles atentamente entre vuelta y vuelta del baile.

-**Ah, Edward. Te he echado de menos**.- le escuché decir a Tanya mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de mi esposo.

Nuevamente Emmett se rió.

…

_Bueno esta serie de viñetas (que ire subiendo a medida que las termine) surgio como actividad en el grupo de I EdwardCullen...(link en mi perfil)_

_Asi que espero comentarios y les dejo el link de Ruby que tambien esta subiendo sus viñetas!_

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4400111 /1/ PREPARANDONOSPARAELAMANECER (sin espacios)


	2. Frase: Bella

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

**Bella**

…

-Oh vamos Bella, solo serán dos días…no te hará daño.- Alice llevaba días rogando que fuera con ella y Rosalie de compras a Nueva York a modo de despedir mi soltería.

-¡Claro! además nosotros también nos iremos.- mi cabeza de dio vuelta tan rápidamente, ante el comentario de Jasper, que creí que se saldría de su lugar.

-¿Se van? ¿A dónde?

Entonces Emmett se levantó del sofá de un salto y comenzó a reírse. –No te preocupes, he ideado un plan que mantendrá a Edward ocupado y entretenido esos días.

Inexplicablemente un escalofrío recorrer mi columna. Emmett solía pasarse de la raya, eso lo sabía.

-Emmett ¿Dónde irán?

-No voy a decírtelo…ustedes vayan a su viaje de compras…nosotros haremos el nuestro.-

Alice se fue a su habitación, exclamando que me había visto aceptando ir de viaje con ellas, a empacar algunas cosas y Emmett también se fue de la sala, argumentando que debía terminar de hacer algunas reservas.

Ahora no estaba nada contenta con la idea de casarme. ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer?

**-¿Jasper? ¿Que hacen los vampiros para la despedida de soltero? no lo llevaran a un club de striptease, ¿verdad?**_-_ De todos los Cullen, después de Carlisle, Jasper era el mas centrado. El iba a decirme lo que harían o al menos me dejaría tranquila sabiendo que no irían a ver un grupo de mujeres bailando prácticamente desnudas…

Y entonces para mi sorpresa él, al igual que sus hermanos, abandonó la sala riendo…sin responder mi pregunta y dándome a entender la respuesta;

¡Iban a llevarlo a un club de stripers!


	3. Frase: Alice y Edward

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

**Alice y Edward**

-¿Crees que deberíamos fugarnos?- susurró Edward a mi oído mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sofá de su sala.

-Alice nos echara bronca si desaparecemos el día anterior a la boda.

-¿Qué puede suceder?

-Conmigo nunca se sabe.- eso le hizo reír. Entonces Alice entro a la sala, con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual me extraño ya que habiendo tantos preparativos finales no creo que le gustara nada la idea de que Edward quisiera desaparecer por toda la tarde.

-¡Acabo de tener una maravillosa idea!- exclamó.

-No va a aceptar.

-¡Claro que si!

-¿De que hablan?- pregunté mientras ellos mantenían su charla en privado.

-Es que—

-Alice no. No lo haremos. Ademas Bella ha cedido a muchas ideas tuyas.

-Edward,- le dije al ver como Alice comenzaba a hacer su cara de cachorro desamparado. Cada día era mejor en eso de la lastima… -Alice, haz lo que quieras…una cosa mas no daña a nadie.

-No…Bella…

-Oh vamos…ella ya aceptó, tu no tienes inconveniente. Dejémoslo al azar. **Te lo jugaré. Piedra, papel o tijera.**

Edward suspiró y rodó sus ojos **-¿Por qué no me dices quién gana simplemente?**

-**Gano yo. Excelente. ¡Oh esto va a ser genial!**- Y se fue dando saltitos mientras se tocaba sus dedos, seguramente enumerando las cosas que debía hacer.

-¿Y cual es exactamente esa idea de Alice?- le pregunté a Edward. El giró su rostro hacia mí con aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Que quede claro que tú aceptaste sin preguntar que era.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Amor,- se rió apoyando sus labios en mi cuello, -Aceptaste a cantar un tema a dúo conmigo frente a todos.

-¿QUE?


	4. Frase: Charlie

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

**Charlie**

…

Todos ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos en el jardín, Alice fue la ultima en irse ya que se había detenido a darme una ultima mirada. Luego de desearme suerte salió al jardín.

Charlie estaba parado cerca de la puerta mirando cada tanto hacia afuera.

-Bueno **Bella, estamos a punto de batear**.- le miré confundida, definitivamente Charlie veía demasiado baseball. –Aun estas a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo?- inquirí con una sonrisa. Charlie se acercó más a mí, pero su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

-Si…yo…dejé las llaves en el contacto del auto…ya sabes…si quieres escapar eso nos facilitará las cosas.

-¿Dejaste las llaves en el auto?- le pregunté al borde del ataque de risa. -¿A poco creíste que iba a querer escapar?

-Quizás estos últimos minutos te hicieron replantearte las cosas…

-Papa, realmente estoy segura. Amo a Edward y él a mí. Es todo lo que importa.

El me dio una suave sonrisa y me besó la frente. –Claro.- entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Mi padre me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿Qué tal lejos esta el auto?- pregunté casi sin aliento al comenzar a ver a los invitados.

Charlie se echó a reír.


	5. Frase: Bella a Mike

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

**Mike**

…

Odiaba las fiestas, pero cuando Angela me invitó a una 'pequeña' reunión que había organizado en su casa con el fin de que pudiera encontrarme con todos mis amigos del instituto una vez mas, no pude negarme.

Me salí un instante a tomar aire, la pequeña sala de la casa de Angela estaba abarrotada de gente. Cada tanto miraba hacia dentro; Edward estaba en una animada charla con Jasper y Ben mientras que por otro lado Alice le daba concejos a Angela sobre como arreglarse.

Entonces sentí la puerta chirriar y me encontré con Mike.

-Um, estabas aquí.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunté. Mike avanzó unos pasos hacia mí y me tomó del brazo, apartándome de la ventana. Abrí mis ojos sorprendía.

-Bella…se que quizás sea tarde porque en dos días te casas…pero no quiero que nos separemos sin que lo sepas.

_Oh no_.

-Mike- cuando apoyó sus dedos sobre mis labios algo dentro de mí gritó que saliera corriendo.

-Bella, te amo…siempre lo he hecho.- Por unos instantes lo miré perpleja, apretando los labios para no estallas en risas.

**-¡Oh Mike! ¿Cómo voy a seguir?** Si lo hubiera sabido antes de-

Me quedé petrificada cuando se abalanzó sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero nunca –gracias a Dios- sentí sus labios en los míos.

-Newton.- todo aire que pudiera quedar en mis pulmones desapareció al escuchar la voz de Edward. –No te emociones, Bella solo estaba bromeando.

-Oh…si, yo…claro…con permiso- tartamudeó volviéndose dentro de la casa.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, siguiéndole todo el trayecto y luego se echó a reír.

-Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado con quien bromeas.

-Creí que entendería la diferencia entre la sinceridad y el sarcasmo…

-He de decir que tus habilidades como actriz van mejorando.


	6. fRase: Bella y las plumas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

_ESTAS VIÑETAS CONTIENEN MINIMOS SPOILERS (LAS FRASES QUE STEPHENIE SUBE A SU WEB) EL RESTO ES COSA DE MI IMAGINACION..._

**Bella**

Era un sueño, de eso no tenia la menor duda. Principalmente por que era un vampiro y todo a mí alrededor se veía confuso.

Entonces cuando me volteé a ver a mí alrededor vi a Tanya abrazándose a Edward.

-Ah Edward. Te he extrañado.- dijo con aquel tono meloso mientras le abrazaba. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Me acerqué a ella, y sin realizar la mayor de las fuerzas la aparté de él. –Quédate tranquila Tanya, voy a ayudarte a que no lo extrañes mas.- le dije entre dientes y entonces una de mis manos se acomodó en su hombro y la otra en su cabeza, mis dientes desgarraron con dificultad su mullido cuello, pero al fin y al cabo su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

Me senté en mi cama de un salto, aun con mi corazón agitado por la adrenalina del sueño. Entonces mis ojos fueron atraídos como imanes a la mecedora de la esquina de mi habitación, donde Edward estaba sentado con sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

-¿Edward? ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté, pero él no respondió. Comencé a preocuparme, pero entonces le escuché reírse. Edward… ¿que…de que ríes tanto?- corrí las mantas, y en ese momento una lluvia de hojas papeles blancos se desparramó por toda la habitación y sobre mi. Uno de aquellos pedacitos caía cerca de mis ojos, lo suficientemente lento para darme cuenta de que no eran papeles; eran plumas.

Entonces la risa de Edward llenó la habitación.

-Edward ¿quieres decirme que sucede? **¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas?-** trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía conseguirlo.

-Tu…tu almohada…tu…la despedazaste.- dijo entrecortado por las risas. Miré a mí alrededor; la almohada estaba echa jirones y uno de sus lados estaba…desgarrado y las plumas se salían de ella. Entonces recordé el sueño.

-Por eso su cuello se sentía mullido- murmuré aun sin poder entender la bizarra situación. Había despedazado mi almohada creyendo que era Tanya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward estaba envolviéndome con sus brazos, su cuerpo aun temblaba por las risas. –Cuando creí que lo había visto y escuchado todo… ¡Tu atacas a tu almohada!


End file.
